vodzuthecratorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ailla Nolatari
Ailla Nolatari była elfią łowczynią, żyjącą w Borealii, północnym Królestwie Elfów. Wychowana w arystokratycznej rodzinie w Hobum, córka margrabiego Ellasara Nolatari. Związana z kultem Selûne i Zakonem Miecza Sprawiedliwości. Znakomita łuczniczka, tropicielka, obrońca natury. Ailla silnie wpłynęła na historię regionu w V i VI wieku PUI, przyczyniając się min. do obalenia władzy Królowej Ivieny, pokonania Plagi mrozu i upadku kultu Shar wokół jeziora księżycowego. Bohater i obrońca Borealii, heroina przez wieku czczona jako półbóg. Wygląd Jej imię oznacza w najprostszym tłumaczeniu „piękny kwiat”. Nie dla każdego jednak, ta uroda będzie bezsprzeczna. Ailla różni się wyglądem od swoich pobratymców. Ma długie srebrno-białe włosy, oraz piękne, głębokie czerwone oczy – niewątpliwie wzbudzające zainteresowanie. Od urodzenia posiada znamię nad lewą piersią w kształcie księżyca. Ubrana jest w lśniącą zbroję, ukazującą i podkreślającą jej wszystkie walory. Ailla nosi przy sobie dwie bronie – długi łuk, oraz potężny korbacz. Obydwie bronie naznaczone są runami księżycowymi, świecące poświatą w świetle księżyca. Osobowość Aillę cechowała przede wszystkim samodzielność: opuszczenie rodzinnego Hobum, nie było dla niej problemem. Od zawsze wiedziała, że nie tam spędzi całe swoje życie. Jej serce było na to zbyt buntownicze, zbyt niepokorne. Mimo, że urodziła się córką wpływowego margrabiego, nie była przyzwyczajona do wygód, jakie mogło jej dawać to życie. Potrafiła sama o siebie dbać, a po przebytym szkoleniu wiedziała, że tylko jej umiejętności mogą pozwolić jej przetrwać. Charakteryzowała ją zaradność i odwaga, potrafiła poradzić sobie na każdym terenie, przez to również stała się pewna siebie. Szczególnie dobrze czuła się na terenach leśnych i górzystych. Przeżyte doświadczenia pokazały jej, że wiara jest jej siłą. Co do „śmiertelników” miała mieszane uczucia. Czuła, że jest od nich lepsza, ale wobec swoich towarzyszy jest lojalna. Pokazali jej, że zasłużyli na jej zaufanie. Gdy coś sobie postanowiła, dążyła do osiągnięcia celu. Misja nadana jej przez patronkę (pokonanie Xenona) oraz pokonanie zimy stały się jej głównymi celami i nie poprzestała, póki obydwu nie osiągnęła. Aillę cechowała upartość: gdy coś sobie postanowiła, dążyła do osiągnięcia celu. Misja nadana jej przez Selûne (pokonanie Xenona) oraz odegnanie plagi zimy stały się jej głównym celem. Często okazywała pomoc o ile szanowała osobę, która pomocy wymagała. Ailla nie interesowała się przeciętnymi jednostkami i rzadko narażała dla nich życie. Wobec swoich towarzyszy była zawsze skłonna do wsparcia. Bohaterka potrafiła wykazać się wielokrotnie empatią oraz wrażliwością w stosunku do słabszych oraz natury - przyjaźń z ogromnym orłem Aro. Nieposkromiona ambicja oraz arogancja skutkowały ogromną determinacją Ailli. Zdobyte umiejętności i spotkanie z boginią, tylko utwierdziły bohaterkę w przekonaniu o swojej wyjątkowości. Uważała, że wszystko wie najlepiej i rzadko kiedy, udawało się komukolwiek wytrącić ją z tego myślenia. Często bywała lekceważąca wobec innych ‘zwykłym śmiertelników’ oraz władcza. Może to urodzenie w możnowładczej rodzinie, a może przebyte doświadczenia sprawiły, że Ailla garnęła się do przywództwa i podejmowania wszystkie decyzje. Nie lubiła sprzeciwu, wolała sama o sobie decydować. Cechowało ją działanie, a denerwowało marnotrawienie czasu, którego nigdy nie było za dużo by wykonać powierzone jej zadania. Regularnie modliła się do swojej bogini prosząc o łaskę i dziękując za każdy kolejny przeżyty dzień. Dorastała głównie wśród elfów nich i to właśnie w nich widziała największą doskonałość wśród istniejących ras. Córa Księżyca od młodzieńczych lat lubiła przebywać w miejscach, o których inni wolą nawet nie myśleć. Dobrze czuła się na cmentarzach i we wszelkich innych mroczniejszych miejscach. Tęskniła za dniami, gdzie bez zbędnych trosk mogła całą noc, siedząc przy grobach zmarłych, medytowała pragnąc zrozumieć sens przemijania. Nie bała się wyzwań, ani prób mogących ukazać jej siłę. W starciu z nieumarłymi czuła się jak „ryba w wodzie”. Jest doskonale przeszkolona, wie gdzie ich znaleźć i będzie unicestwiać każdego jakiego spotka na swojej drodze, aż zostanie jej już tylko Xenon. Historia Opowieść Ailii Zacznę od tego, że nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia po jaką cholerę tracę czas, by to wszystko pisać. Niestety Lucius ma swoje zachcianki i śmiem twierdzić, że to jedna z nich. Mój mentor uparcie twierdzi, że powinnam na bieżąco relacjonować przebieg szkolenia, co więcej, że powinnam spisać dni swojego życia. Do reszty zwariował. Pominę pierwsze lata, no bo na litość Selûne kogo to w ogóle obchodzi, kiedy zaczęłam chodzić, mówić i robić te wszystkie dziecinne rzeczy? Ja nie chciałabym czegoś takiego czytać, wobec czego przejdę do konkretów. Urodziłam się w Hobum, w mieście pełnym życia, zabawy i piękna. Było to miasto utrzymujące się z nieustannego handlu towarami. Moi rodzice należeli do rady miejskiej, tak więc moje nazwisko i twarz były ogólnie znane. Dopomagał temu fakt, że mój ojciec był jednocześnie margrabią . Przez to rodzice mieli aspirację, bym w przyszłości razem z bratem - Elisasem, zajęła ich miejsce. I o ile mojemu braciszkowi się to podało, to mi już mniej. Nie miałam aspiracji, by całe życie spędzić siedząc na tyłku, omawiając problemy miasta. Świat był ogromny, a ja znałam zbyt małą jego część aby na tym poprzestać. Chciałam go zwiedzić i poznać jego piękno. Poza tym, aby dogodzić takiej ilości mieszkańcom, trzeba znać ich potrzeby, a jeżeli o mnie chodzi... no cóż, dość powiedzieć, że wystarczało mi zaspokajanie własnych. Nie lubiłam zajmować się głupotami. Patrząc na tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy bez skrępowania marnowali swoje życia na codzienne nużące czynności, modlitwy i wszystkie inne pierdoły napawały mnie śmiechem. Czy oni naprawdę nie mieli większych aspiracji? Wszystko to potwierdziło się w dniu, w którym wspięłam się na największe drzewo rosnące w nieopodal leżące w Puszczy Przeznaczenia. I to ostatecznie przekonało mnie, że chcę wiedzieć co się kryje na horyzoncie, dokąd prowadzą wszystkie drogi. Nic więc dziwnego, że wiele lat spędziłam na studiowaniu map, by któregoś wreszcie te szlaki przetrzeć, wiedząc dokąd idę. W moim rodzinnym mieście właściwie nic mnie nie trzymało. Aspiranci do mojego serca, byli dla mnie zbyt pospolity, zbyt przyziemni, zbyt prości. Nie wykluczałam związku w swoim życiu, ale musiałby być to ktoś mnie godny, równie szalony jak ja. Pewnie się zastawiasz,dlaczego uważam się za szaloną? Cóż, jak inaczej nazwać elfkę urodzoną w dobrej rodzinie, która w nocy wymyka się, by w świetle księżyca siedzieć na cmentarzu, lub penetrować mroczne jaskinie? Mnie się wydaje, że słowo szalona jest jak najbardziej na miejscu. Noc generalnie była mi przychylna. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zawsze największe przygody i radości spotykały mnie w tej ciemniejszej części dnia. Moja matka urodziła mnie podczas pełni, podobno jednej z piękniejszych ostatnich lat. Nie wierzę w te wszystkie pierdoły, ale ciężko nie zgodzić się ze stwierdzeniem, że różne dziwne rzeczy mi się przydarzały. Znasz to uczucie, gdy w dalej sytuacji masz wrażenie, że to już było? Otóż ja mam tak stosunkowo często. Wielokrotnie odczuwałam nieznośne uczucie, że to zrobiłam, widziałam wcześniej... Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Tak samo ziemia... w niej również widzę znaki. Czy to nie czyni mnie tyle wyjątkową i by i takiego mieć partnera? Rozpisałam się, przepraszam. Wracając dalej do mojego życia, tak wyglądało przez wiele lat. W dniu moich 110 urodzin, znowu była pełnia... i zmieniło się wszystko. Każdej nocy w moich snach pojawiała się kobieta. Wielkiej urody pani w powłóczystej sukni z srebrnymi jak moje włosami. Dręczyła mnie każdego dnia, a moje zamiłowanie do nocy narastało. Kochałam w niej wszystko, poza snem... gdyż było go coraz mniej. Budziłam się kilka razy w środku nocy zlana potem. A wszystko przez tą kobietę. Po czterech miesiącach takiej męki, udałam się do jedynego kapłana w naszym mieście - Liviana. Wierz mi, to była moja pierwsza i ostatnia wizyta u tego nawiedzonego człowieka. Ale w tej chwili on jeden mógł mi pomóc i nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Opowiedziałam mu o kobiecie z moich snów i o tym co mi pokazywała. Tego dnia po raz pierwszy poznałam jej imię - Selûne, bogini księżyca. To był dla mnie policzek. Ta kobieta mogła być wszystkim, a musiała okazać się cholerną boginią. Przecież ja nie wierzyłam w te bzdury! Co nie zmienia faktu, że moja wrodzona inteligencja, nie pozwalała mi ignorować tego, że wszystko poskładało się teraz w całość. Przyjście na świat podczas pełni, niecodzienna uroda, zamiłowanie do nocy... ale litości... żeby od razu jakaś Selûne ingerowała w moje życie? Zakładając, że w ogóle istniała. - Jest tylko jeden sposób, żebyś się przekonała co to wszytko oznacza - powiedział Livian widząc moje powątpiewanie - wysoko w Górach Północnych jest jej świątynia. Tak przynajmniej głoszą legendy. Podróż nie będzie łatwa, ale tylko tak masz szansę uzyskać odpowiedzi. - Zaraz, chwilę, a kto w ogóle powiedział, że ja mam zamiar gdziekolwiek iść? - Widzę to w twoich oczach. Do tej pory nie wierzyłaś w nic, a teraz nie masz już wyjścia. Te sny same nie odejdą. Mam uszy, wiem co o tobie mówią Aillo... nie masz szacunku do naszych wierzeń i obyczajów, nie masz szacunku do wielu rzeczy i uważasz, że wiesz wszystko. Może ta podróż cię czegoś nauczy... pokory dla przykładu. Od początku wiedziałem, że nie tutaj jest twoje miejsce. Najwidoczniej, czas już nadszedł. A żeby go szlag trafił! Wyszłam stamtąd jeszcze bardziej poirytowana niż przyszłam. Kolejne dwa tygodnie przesiedziałam nad mapami. Podróż, w którą się wybierałam była niebezpieczna, ale wiedziałam, że mi się uda. Wszystko zawsze mi się udawało. Rodzice nawet jeśli podejrzewali co zamierzam, to nie dali tego po sobie poznać. Wiedzieli, że mimo mojego całego szacunku do nich, poszłabym nawet gdyby mi zabronili. Taka już byłam - niezależna i pewna siebie. Podróż do samych gór zajęła mi około pięciu dni. Schody zaczęły się dopiero wtedy, gdyż tak naprawdę nie wiedziałam dokąd dokładnie idę. Pomiędzy kolejnym zamkniętym szlakiem, a drugim przeklinałam w duchu samą siebie i to co robiłam. Tyle lat spędziłam w Hobum, a opuściłam je by błądzić w górach. Po kolejnym tygodniu bezowocnych poszukiwań mój zapał opadł. Byłam zmęczona i przemarznięta, a każdy kolejny dzień niczego nie wyjaśniał. Któregoś dnia, gdy księżyc świecił wyjątkowo jasno ujrzałam gdzieś w oddali błękitne światło. Jakby odbicie od diamentu, na pewno wiesz o co mi chodzi. Wątłe światło głęboko w górach i jak na moje oko... bardzo wysoko. Poczekam do świtu i ruszyłam w dalszą drogę kierując się na zachód. Podczas kolejnych nocy, światło sukcesywnie się zwiększało, wiedziałam więc, że szłam w dobrym kierunku. Nadszedł etap mozolnej wspinaczki, gdyż ostatecznie okazało się, że miałam rację. Źródło światła było wysoko... możesz nawet przy szczycie. Nie miałam pojęcia jakim cudem uda mi się tam wejść, ale zaszłam zbyt daleko by się teraz wycofać. To była tortura. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak zmęczona. Im wspinałam się wyżej, tym było zimniej, a wiatr wzbierał na sile. Dłonie miałam całe w pęcherzach, nogi pokryte były siniakami. Nie widziałam ich, ale je czułam, bardzo dotkliwie. Było coraz mniej miejsc w których mogłabym się skryć. Kolejnej nocy nie dałam już rady. Noga omsknęła mi się na śliskiej ścianie, a ja spadłam z urwiska, prosto na kręgosłup. Wiedziałam, że to mój koniec. Mogłam ruszać nogami, ale nie miałam na to siły. Był środek wichury i śnieg zaczął zasypywać mi twarz. Byłam w stanie jedynie trochę się odczołgać i oprzeć o skalną ścianę. Potem pozostało mi jedynie czekać aż tutaj umrę i nikt nigdy się dowie co się ze mną stało. Tak strasznie chciało mi się spać! Już nawet nie czułam zimna, ale zmęczenie napłynęło ze wszystkich stron i oczy zamknęły mi się mimowolnie... Nie wiem, ile minęło czasu, ale zaczęłam się budzić. Nie byłam jeszcze w stanie otworzyć oczu, ale sam fakt, że w ogóle się budziłam był dla mnie nie do pojęcia. Ba! Czułam nawet swoje nogi i ręce. Delikatnie si poruszyłam i usłyszałam nagły, głośny szum, a moją twarz uderzył podmuch wiatru. Otworzyłam oczy i mało nie oślepłam od bojącego słońca. Zasłoniłam się dłonią i jedyne co zdążyłam dostrzec to duży, ciemny kształt szybko oddalający się ode mnie. Nie wiedziałam czym ów kształt był, ale bez wątpienia ocalił mi życie. Minęło kilka minut zanim doszłam do siebie. Plecy bolały mnie niemiłosiernie, ale udało mi się zebrać i dopiero wtedy dostrzegłam wielkie brązowe pióro leżąc na śniegu. Co miało ono oznaczać? Na tą chwilę nie miałam pojęcia. Przezornie zabrałam je ze sobą, oraz kontynuowałam wspinaczkę, ostrożnie jak tylko się dało. W miarę zmiany wysokości zaczęłam dostrzegać, czym naprawdę było błękitne światło. W rzeczywistości była to świątynia, dokładniej mówiąc wysoka wieża zbudowana z materiału, którego wcześniej nie widziałam. Biła wręcz od niej srebrno-błękitna poświata. Zdążyło się ściemnić zanim ostatecznie dotarłam do celu. Wejście do samej świątyni nie było nawet strzeżone, jednak nie dziwiło mnie to biorąc pod uwagę jak ciężko było się tam dostać. Wielka sala, w której się znalazłam wzbudziła mój całkowity podziw. Gigantyczne lodowe kolumny otaczały całą sale. No cóż, nawet jak dla takiej ignorantki, było na co popatrzeć. Po przejściu sali natrafiłam na długie kręte schody, które prowadziły na coś w rodzaju pomostu zawieszonego nad przepaścią. Żadnych poręczy, a pod nogami lodowa skorupa. - Długo musiałam na ciebie czekać. Na dźwięk głosu odwróciłam się tak szybko, że poślizgnęłam się i wylądowałam na kolanach. Upokorzona podniosłam wzrok i ujrzałam postać z moich snów. Przepiękna kobieta otulona poświatą stała przede mną... i nie uśmiechała się. - Przepraszam? - wydusiłam z siebie z irytacją podnosząc się - ale nie wiem co się mną dzieje, po co tu jestem i z kim rozmawiam. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie jestem zachwycona tym nocnym mąceniem mi w głowie. - Odważnie się odzywasz - uśmiechnęła się kobieta, a z jej ust wydał się melodyjny dźwięk - rozumiem twoją złość, jeżeli cię to pocieszy to od dnia twoich urodzin nasze spotkanie było twoim przeznaczeniem. - Nie wierzę w przeznaczenie. - A powinnaś biorąc pod uwagę, że odkąd przyszłaś na świat czuwałam nad tobą. Urodziłam się podczas pełni, w czasie gdy moja moc jest najsilniejsza. Wiele lat czekałam na kogoś takiego jak ty. Twoja wrodzona inteligencja, zawziętość, a nawet twoja arogancja jest wszystkim czego mi trzeba. Obserwowałam cię przez ostatnie stulecie. Jesteś interesująca. Brakuje ci co prawda cierpliwości i pewnych umiejętności, ale o tym porozmawiamy za chwilę. Przechodząc do rzeczy... na pewno nie raz czułaś, że to co cię spotyka działo się wcześniej, wiedziałaś jak wyjść kłopotów, czy też odczytywać inne znaki. To moja zasługa. Potrafisz to, bo ja tak chciałam. Raz na kilkadziesiąt, kilkaset lat wybieram kogoś, kto będzie mnie bronił, dbać o mój kult i kogo obdarzę ogromną wiedzą. I w tym momencie dotarłyśmy do sedna sprawy. Kilka lat temu znalazłam osobę taką jak ty - Xenona. Za moją łaską posiadł wiedzę i umiejętności, które normalnie nigdy nie byłyby dla niego dostępne. Niestety Xenon zdradził mnie na rzecz mroczniejszej mocy, stał się nekromantą. Myślę, że wiesz o czym mówię, sama lubisz przebywać w tych 'wyjątkowych' miejscach'. - To nie do końca tak, że lubię. Po prostu nie czuję się tam źle, jak inni. - I o tym mówię. Wierzę, że dodatkowo pomoże ci to unicestwić Xenona, bo to, że musi być unicestwiony nie podlega wątpliwości. Z każdym dziesięcioleciem staje się co raz potężniejszy, a jego poczynania przeczą życiu, bo to co raz umarło, nie ma prawa powstać ponownie. Strzeż się go. Potrafi zmieniać swój wygląd, nie możesz pozwolić by omamił twoje serce, a wierz mi.... potrafi to robić. I nazywam się Selûne, ale to już wiesz, mimo, że ciężko ci to zaakceptować. - Chwila, chwila! - w tym momencie nerwy puściły mi do końca - chcesz mi powiedzieć Pani, że mam w pojedynkę, nieprzygotowana wybrać się nie wiadomo gdzie, by unicestwić nekromantę? - Nie udasz się sama. Ktoś będzie ci towarzyszyć. Aro! - Selûne odwróciła się i krzyknęła w stronę gór. Po chwili w niebo wzbił się wielki kształt, który zabójczo szybko zbliżał się w moją stronę. I tym sposobem wylądował przede mną Aro - wielki, brązowy orzeł. Od razu wiedziałam, że to jego pióra znalazłam wcześniej. - Aro będzie ci towarzyszyć. Będzie twoim opiekunem, przyjacielem i wszystkim na co mu pozwolisz - w czasie, gdy bogini przemawiała, orzeł wydawał z siebie skrzeki - liczę, że dotrze on do twojego serca. A to prezent by było wam łatwiej. W tej chwili poczułam jakby zimna dłoń przejechała mi po gardle, a wielkie orle oczy zwróciła się na mnie. - Zostanę z tobą, tak jak zeszłej nocy, gdy ochroniłem cię przed śmiercią - tym sposobem skrzeki zamieniły się w słowa, wypowiadane przez głęboki głos. - Aro jest jeszcze młody - ponownie odezwała się Selûne - ale jest mądry ponad swoich pobratymców. Liczę, że będzie twoim głosem rozsądku. Masz o niego dbać. Przez kolejne lata Lucius będzie waszym mentorem, a jak uzna, że jesteście gotowi, ruszycie w podróż. Twoje starcie może się wydarzyć za kilka lat lub kilkadziesiąt, ale wydarzy się na pewno. Zło które roztacza wokół siebie Xenon jest zatacza co raz szersze kręgi, jego siedzibą jest Jezioro Księżycowe - moja świątynia. Mam nadzieję więc, że rozumiesz powagę sytuacji. Wiara we mnie będzie cię prowadzić. Im bardziej będziesz oddana sprawie, tym większe wsparcie otrzymasz. Miłego lotu. - Lotu? - nie wierzyłam - przecież ja nigdy nie latałam. - Nie dasz rady zejść drogą, którą przyszłaś, a Aro będzie ostrożny. Selûne zniknęła. Tak po prostu, zostawiła mnie z tymi informacjami jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. - Gotowa? - miękki głos Aro wyrwał mnie z zadumy - Chyba nigdy nie będę - mogłabym przysiąc, że uśmiechnął się na swój orli sposób. - Nie martw się. Przed nami daleka droga. Rozsiądź się, a ja dostarczę się całą do Luciusa. Tylko nie wyrywaj mi piór, bardzo tego nie lubię. Zaśmiałam się nerwowo i dosiadłam wielkiego orła. Nie będę opisywać samego lotu. Chyba jeszcze nigdy, aż tak się nie bałam. Wielkimi krokami zbliżam się do końca swojej opowieści. Jak się okazało Lucius mieszkał po przeciwnej stronie gór, na samym wschodzie. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż się spodziewałam - był dojrzałym, skromnie ubranym człowiekiem. I był niesamowitą gadułą. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie. Jak się okazało miałam słuchać tego gadania następne cztery lata. Dawne życie stało się wspomnieniem. Wydawać by się mogło, że te kilka lat na tle stulecia niewiele znaczą, ale… nic bardziej mylnego. Lucius zadbał o to, abym nie zajmowała się niczym poza treningiem. Z rana pracowałam nad swoim ciałem, jego siłą, wytrzymałością, gibkością. Przed południem latałam razem z Aro, by oswoić się z nim już całkowicie. Później mój drogi (niech mu już będzie, jakby kiedyś się do tego dorwał) mentor uczył wszystkiego co tylko było związane z lecznictwem – mówił mi o ziołach, sposobach na ich wykorzystanie, pokazywał i uczył ja leczyć rany lżejsze i te bardziej zagrażające życiu. Robił wszystko, aby przygotować mnie do przetrwania. Wieczorami, gdy (w teorii) miałam czas wolny, dawał mi do czytania najróżniejsze księgi, z których dowiedziałam się sporo o Selûne. Zresztą, przez ostatnie lata Lucius skutecznie zaszczepił we mnie miłość do niej. Byłam jej oddana i rozumiałam lepiej wszystko to co w życiu mnie spotkało. Selûne jak obiecała nie pojawiała się w moich snach od naszego spotkania, natomiast zaczęłam widywać inne, niepokojące rzeczy. Czasami rozmawiałam o nich z Luciusem, ale zwykł wtedy mawiać: - Nie wszystkie decyzje Selûne są jasne. Nawet dla mnie. Musisz je zaakceptować i się z nimi oswoić, a wtedy zyskasz łaskę oświecenia i pojmiesz co oznaczają. Słowo daję, mogłabym go zabić, gdy mówił do mnie w taki sposób. Ciekawa jestem jakim jego zdaniem łaska na mnie spływała, gdy ze sobą sypialiśmy. Tak, dobrze widzisz. Spałam ze swoim mentorem. A czemu by nie? To były jedyne chwile, kiedy mnie nie denerwował. A wierzcie mi, wielokrotnie wyprowadził mnie z równowagi. Gorzej było na początku, kiedy się jeszcze nie znaliśmy. Buntowałam się wtedy na każdym kroku, ale parę wybitych barków skutecznie mnie z tego wyleczyło. Lucius generalnie był irytujący, ale z pasją i zaangażowaniem się mną zajmował. Ach, znowu się rozwiodłam… wracając do treningu. Po wieczornym czytaniu, nadchodził czas na ,,wczesno-nocne” modlitwy. Nie wiem czy to z nimi miało związek, ale moje oczy powoli zmieniały barwę, aż pozostały czerwone. Późna noc natomiast była największym wyzwaniem. Zapuszczaliśmy się z Luciusem w najciemniejsze szczeliny, cmentarze i mnóstwo innych specyficznych miejsc, gdzie uczyłam się walczyć przeciwko nieumarłym. Nie było to proste zadanie. Byłam świetnym łucznikiem, co w ich przypadku na niewiele się tak naprawdę zdawało. Nauczyłam się więc walczyć korbaczem, innego wyjścia nie było. I tak mijały sobie lata. Lata ciągłej zimy warto dodać. Coś złego musiało się wydarzyć, skoro śnieg tak po prostu nie przestawał padać. Bałam się, że to mogło mieć coś wspólnego z moją misją, ale natrętnie odtrącałam od siebie tę myśl. Jakiś czas się udawało, ale nieuchronnie zbliżał się koniec mojego pobytu tutaj. Został tylko rytuał. Podczas pełni, Lucius odprawił nade mną modły, oraz wręczył mi bronie, moje, ale pokryte runami księżycowymi i całkowicie odnowione. Ubrał mnie także od stóp do głów, tak, że samym wyglądem robiłam wrażenie. Cieszyłam się, że ruszam w drogę, ale musiałam zrobić jeszcze jedną, łamiącą mi serce rzecz. - Nie możesz tego zrobić – Aro gniewnie pomachał skrzydłami – mieliśmy podróżować razem. - I będziemy, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Muszę się sprawdzić i udowodnić, że będę umiała cię należycie chronić. Chociaż postaraj się mnie zrozumieć. - Rozumiem. Nie zmienia to faktu, że nie pochwalam twojej decyzji. Poczekam natomiast na znak i tak szybko jak będę w stanie, przylecę do ciebie Aillo. Niech Selûne cię prowadzi. To rozstanie zadało mi bolesną ranę. Od lat byliśmy razem, a teraz na nie wiadomo jaki czas miałam zostać sama. Lucius pomógł mi spakować rzeczy i odprowadził mnie do podnóży gór. Potem zostałam już tylko ja i otwarta przede mną droga. Nazywam się Ailla Nolatari. Dzięki mocy księżyca - narodziłam się na nowo. Jestem wojowniczką Selûne, powołaną do walki z wielkim złem. Czy temu podołam? Czy uniosę to brzemię? A może polegnę i ciemność pochłonie moje serce? To… pokażą najbliższe lata. = Życie po objawieniu Wraz z opuszczeniem Wielkich Gór Północnych, Ailla udała się na południe. Obietnica otrzymania wsparcia młodego orła napawała ją nadzieją i determinowała do działania. Zejścia w dolinę niemal nie przyprawiła śmiercią. Napadnięta przez bandę rozbójników uszła z życiem dzięki interwencji potężnego orczego wojownika Ojo, który zakradł się do obozu bandytów i oswobodził Aillę. Tak zaczęła się wieloletnia przyjaźń elfki z mnichem. Para bohaterów kilka dni po tym wydarzeniu spotkała w Gospodzie pod Dzikim Łbem dwójkę towarzyszy swojej przyszłej wędrówki: mocarnego elfa leśnego Maglora oraz Sigmo – lisa obdarzonego ludzką inteligencją i mową. Właśnie wtedy na wiosnę 454 roku doszło do nieoficjalnego powołania drużyny nazwanej przez potomnych Bractwem Miecza. Do grupy w przyszłych miesiącach dołączyli również Vuko, dziki druid, Björg Marcusson oraz półork Kazak-dûm, przyrodni brat Ailli. Wydarzenia związane z życiem Ailli po zawiązaniu drużyny odnajdziesz w artykule Bractwo Miecza. Długoletnia wojna na północy i zdobycia ogromnych wpływów przez Miecz Sprawiedliwości pozwoliły organizacji na zawiązanie krucjaty przeciw nekromancie z Gór Księżycowych. Dzięki ogromnemu wysiłkowi politycznemu Ailli i jej przyjaciół udało się w 482 roku powołać olbrzymią armię złożoną z elfów, ludzi, krasnoludów oraz orków i odbić ziemie położone w środkowym biegu Alianny. Ailla własnoręcznie uśmierciła nekromantę Xenona, zaprowadzając w krainie pokój oraz dostatek. Dalsze życie Po wypełnieniu misji elfka zaangażowała się w wojnę z barbarzyńcami na wschodzie kontynentu. Przez wiele lat podróżowała po świecie razem z mnichem Ojo, z którym według legendy miała dwójkę dzieci. W kolejnych stuleciach informacje o jej żywocie są słabo znane, mają znamiona mitów. Ailla pojawiała się w trudnych momentach dla Borealli, powracając jako strażnik tradycji i pokoju. Śmierć Ailla Nolatari poniosła bohaterską śmierć w 764 roku podczas walki z plagą stulecia, antycznym czarnym smokiem Ignotholdem, zabijając jednak bestię. Powiązania